Stuck with love
by xxDaniAnimexx
Summary: Aoi loses her phone,wallet and her keys. Luckily Tsurugi is there to help her. But what will they do when they get locked up inside the school for the entire night. Just the two of them. Will things get interesting? Obviously! Request by Shiranai Atsune. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

This was requested by Shiranai Atsune. I hope you enjoy it. I am more of a TenAoi fan, but it's fun to try out new stuff. Disclaimer: Daniëlla-sama does not own IE/Go/Chrono stone. And she never will, even if the sun burns out, or when pigs fly, or even when Justin Bieber gets talent. Daniëlla: *Sulking* You didn't have to be so harsh. T^T

**Third person's POV**

It was Friday all the students were looking at the clock and counted the seconds before school would end.

The Raimon team was practicing at the soccer field and took no notice to the time. Then they heard the school bell and knew that it was time to stop.

"Ok everyone, great work! We'll see you all Monday." Coach Endou yelled as the team gathered their stuff and made their way of the field

Aoi and Tenma were chatting and laughing, not knowing a certain navy-blue haired boy was looking at them and glaring daggers.

Tsurugi looked at them and felt his blood boil. Tenma noticed this and grinned.

He whispered something in Aoi's ear. Her eyes widened and a blush tinted her cheeks. He gave her a cheeky grin before running of and leaving her flushed. When she finally found her voice back she yelled at Tenma as he just laughed.

Tsurugi gritted his teeth.

**Aoi's POV**

Geez that guy, he can be such a jerk sometimes. Sometimes I just want to take both my hands and choke him.

I don't know how, after all these years, he still manages to get under my skin. I sighed, better get my stuff and head home.

I gathered all of my stuff and was just about to go home when I noticed that I was missing my phone, keys and wallet. I started to panic and frantically search through my bag. But yet no sign of my phone or keys or wallet.

"Lost something?" I heard a voice behind me say. I freaked out and turned to see that it Tsurugi who was talking to me. I laid my hand over my heart and let out a breath of relieve.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry" He apologized. I giggled, but that soon faded away when I looked straight into his eyes, and he into mine.

For awhile time seemed to slow down, but then I remembered that I still hadn't found my stuff. I looked away and a faint blush appeared on my face. I snuck a glance at the face of the boy that was standing before me, and to my surprise I saw that he was blushing to.

"So-uhm- what did you lose?" he said, bringing me back to reality. I hesitated a bit before answering "My phone, wallet and keys.".

He looked at me for a bit, but then said "I'll help you look if you want.".

I smiled and nodded. We walked into the school and checked every classroom from the inside out. Six classrooms later we had already been looking for two full hours. We here beginning to lose hope.

"Why does this school have to be so big?!" I yelled in frustration. Tsurugi chuckled and said "Let's just keep looking.".

And so we did, we looked and looked in every classroom. But then, as if god wanted to punish me for losing my stuff, the lights went out and we realized what was happening. We were locked up inside the school.

**Tsurugi's POV**

Oh no. No way this is happening. We're stuck. Inside school! Do you hate me god?!

"What should we do now?" Aoi asked, the panic written on her face. When I saw that, I felt a pang to my heart and the overwhelming urge to comfort her and tell her it's going to be ok.

"Let's look for some flashlights to begin with. We won't be getting very far if we can't see.".

"There must be some flashlights in the utility closet, let's go look there.".

I nodded and was about to walk towards the door when I realized that I didn't know where it was, and if we couldn't even seen the door we could easily lose each other.

"Give me your hand." I told her.

For a moment it was quiet, but then she spoke up "What?".

"We might lose each other in this darkness, so hold my hand.".

"O-ok." And she laid her hand in mine. Her hands were so soft and warm. To feel her hand into mine felt so right.

I felt a huge blush creep onto my face and I thanked the lord that she couldn't see my face.

I snapped back to reality and walked towards what I thought was the door, and luckily it was. We walked through the hall way. We had to walk for quite a while since the utility closet was all the way on the other side of the school.

To kill some time I decided to start a conversation.

"So how long have you and Tenma been together?" I asked as I felt my anger rising again.

"WHAT!?" she yelled. "Tenma and I aren't together! I think you've got the wrong idea of us.".

I raised an eyebrow and said "Well, you two seem quite close. I just thought that-".

"No! I love the guy, sure. But in a brotherly fashion, not in a romantic kind of way." She explained, and for some reason I felt a great deal of relief.

"And now you. Do you have someone special in your life?" she asked.

For whatever reason, when she said that it sounded like she was upset. Why would she be upset?

"No. Not yet." I said.

"Not _yet_, huh?" she said as she let one of those cute giggles.

_Wait, what! Did I just call her cute? No, I said that her giggle was cute, no harm in that right? Still, there is no denying it that she is cute. GOD! What is happening to me?!_

I was lost in thoughts and didn't notice the she had stopped. "Hey Tsurugi. Where are you going? We're already at the utility closet.".

I stopped in my tracks and walked back to Aoi. I felt kind of stupid just then. I opened the door and looked for some flashlights.

"I found them!"Aoi cheered. She handed me one and we turned them on.

Now that we had light we started to search for a way to get out of here, but with little success.

"You wanna know something? It is really strange how they lock the school, but not the classrooms." the blue haired manager said.

I nodded. Still looking around for a way out.

I sighed, it was hopeless.

"I don't think that we will be getting out of here anytime soon. How 'bout we just look for a classroom to stay until they find us." I suggested.

She agreed and we entered one of the classrooms.

**Here you have it. I hope you liked it. Please review, favorite, follow and all that jazz.**

**XXX Love D.**


	2. Truth or dare

**Ok, so I'm sorry it took so long, but I had no inspiration. This first scene was actually the one that popped into my head and led to this story. I'm sorry that Tsurugi is a little OOC, I'm not really good with characters like that.**

**Tenma: Daniëlla-sempai does not own IE or IE Go (Chrono stone).**

**Daniëlla: Ok. Now let's take a look at how Aoi and Tsurugi are doing.**

**Tenma: Yes. Let's. *Sly grin***

**Aoi's POV**

I cannot believe that we have been locked up inside school. I. Cannot. Believe it.

Right now we were just doing our thing in silence. Tsurugi was reading a book and I was doodling on the chalkboard, or I guess I was doodling. I was so deep in thoughts that I wasn't even sure.

Did Tsurugi really think that Tenma and I were… And if he thought that, did it seem that way to the rest of the team as well?

I was pointlessly leading my hand across the chalkboard when I suddenly heard that god-awful sound that you heard when someone ran their fingernails across the chalkboard, and it ripped me out of my thoughts.

Before I could register what was happening I had dropped the flashlight and the chalk and fell on the ground.

My flashlight turned off and for some reason so did Tsurugi's.

I heard a chair being pulled aside and footsteps coming my way.

"Aoi are you o-". But before he could finish he stopped and in the dark it was hard to see what had happened. Within seconds I felt something heavy fall on top of me. And when I opened my eyes I saw the vague silhouette of the navy blue haired teenager lying on top of me. I'm pretty sure that's when my heart stopped.

**Tsurugi's POV**

I don't know what had happened, but I must have fallen over something.

I opened my eyes to see the blue haired beauty lying underneath me. Our lips merely inches apart. Time seemed to stop and for a moment I felt as though we were the only two people on this planet.

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but then I came back to my senses and quickly rolled off her.

I could feel my cheeks glowing hot red and my heart was racing a thousand miles an hour. Fortunately she couldn't see it.

It took a little while before my voice had gone back to normal and I spoke. "Sorry." I whispered, loud enough for her to hear it.

"That's ok" she said, not much louder than I just did. I let my hand slide across the floor and soon I found the flashlight.

After I had unsuccessfully tried to fix it I put it aside and reached for my own flashlight. I opened the cap, took out the batteries and put them back in. And the flashlight turned on again.

I looked at Aoi, whose face was now visible, and said "We only have one flashlight now, so it's probably best to stay close to each other.".

She nodded and got up and went to sit at one of the desks. I got up to and sat down next to her.

We didn't say anything for the next 15 minutes, but then the peace was disturbed by the blue haired girl's voice "This is boring. Let's play a game.".

I looked up and asked "Like what?".

"Hmmm… Truth or dare?". I thought for a minute but nodded

She chuckled and said "Ok, you first.".

"Truth." I said. And so we played. It went ok, but suddenly the questions were getting more personal.

"Ok, so you said there was no one special in your life. Is there not even a girl that you like?" she asked.

I shook my head and she looked at me doubtful. "oh come on. Is there not a girl that makes your heart beat faster? That makes you furious just because she is talking to another guy? That makes you nervous as hell? Well, is there?".

I looked at her with wide eyes, was it just coincidence, or did she just name 3 of the things that I only feel around her? Could it be? Do I love her? I-… I think I do. I love her.

I wasn't paying attention so before I noticed I was nodding my head. I just wanted to hit myself.

"Really? Who is she?". I was lost for words, but then I found them and said "One question at a time.".

She crossed her arms across her chest and said "Fine. Truth.".

"Same question.".

"There is a guy that I really like, but he probably hardly ever notices me." she said. I could hear the sadness in her voice. It broke my heart, that and the fact that she obviously liked someone else.

I looked at her for a moment, and t and then I suddenly did something that surprised both of us, I grabbed her hand. I kept looking straight into her eyes and said "Any guy that doesn't notice a cute girl like you is a total moron.".

I saw a dark red blush cover her entire face (although I'm sure I wasn't much different from her at the moment), but I also saw a sweet smile on her face as she muttered a thank you.

I smiled back and said "Dare.".

She thought for a moment and said "I dare you to tell me who you like.".

I was quiet and remained that way for quite some time. She saw how uncomfortable I was and said "You know what, you don't need to tell me. It's none of my business. Ok dare.".

I felt a great deal of pressure slide of my shoulders. I thought about what I could give as a dare, I then it came to me. With great effort I spoke out these words "I dare you to, after we get out of here, tell that guy you like him.".

I heard a voice in my head yell at me and calling me idiot, but I knew that if this guy could make her happy, then it was alright.

She looked at me in shock and said "What?!". I gave her a serious look and said "You heard me.".

She looked at me and I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. "Do you think he'd accept me?".

I smiled at her. "Of course.".

We smiled at each other. Aoi yawned and for the first time I realized that I was dead tired.

"I guess we'd better get some sleep." And we laid down on the floor against the wall, and I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt something on my chest and saw that it was Aoi who was nuzzled up against me. I felt my cheeks grow hot and my heart beat increase.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Tsurugi."

"Yes."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

I sighted "Yes.".

But the next thing surprised me "I don't mind being locked up here, as long as it's with you." And with that she drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, follow and/or favorite.**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT!

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say I will stop writing stories for awhile. Don't worry though, It's just that it's almost summer and these few weeks of school have been very tough, and the next few weeks aren't gonna be much easier. Therefore I will take a break from writing. Also, I'm working on a book I wanna get published, so that takes up some of my time. C U L8R!**

**XXX Love D. **


	4. Little sneak!

**TT^TT I missed you guys so much! I'm so sorry it took so long but I was really stuck on this chapter (so also sorry if it sucks). **

**Dani: What wasn't shown in chapter 2.  
Tenma: Why am I a ninja in your story.  
Dani: T^T I don't know! I had to think of something!  
Tenma: *sweat drop* Dani-chan does not own IE Go.**

**Tenma's POV**

I'm really worried, I haven't seen Aoi at all today and her parents said she didn't come home last night. I wonder where she is.

Then it hit me.

_**Flashback**_

Geez, and here I thought that Shindou was the only really dense guy on this team. Why won't they just admit that they like each other.

Granted I loved teasing her with it, but I really wanted to see my best friend happy. And Tsurugi better do just that! I know that I wasn't usually like this, but when it comes to Aoi, I'm different. She was like my sister, and I feel like I have to protect her.

Oh god I'm getting side tracked.

So here I was, looking at my best friend and (as much as she likes to deny it to me) her secret crush. No! I wasn't spying. I was just looking at them from a tree without either of them knowing about it.

I could see her frantically looking through her bag when Tsurugi came up behind her and, from the looks of it, scared the fudge out off her.

I smirked at the sight of my best friend blushing. They talked a little and went back into the school. What they said I don't know.

After watching for hours I decided that it was time for me to head home.

_**End flashback**_

I had never seen them exit the building. What if they… No, they can't be.

But still…

_**At school**_

Oh…My…God! What the hell does he think he's doing?!

I was fuming at the sight I saw through the window. Tsurugi was lying on top of my best friend! He better not be taking advantage of her!

I looked at their expressions and saw the shock on their face. They stared at each other for a while before Tsurugi rolls of her. They both looked very flustered so maybe I just got the wrong idea.

I decided to amuse myself a bit by spying on them. I happened to know a way into the school that no one else knew, I found it when I was trying to hide from Aoi.

I walked towards the back of the school and hopped over the fence. This area was strictly forbidden for students so the chance that anyone else knew of this place was small.

I walked up to a bush and crawled behind it. Behind the bush was a little door that was just big enough that you could crawl through it. It led to the schools basement.

Once I was inside I walked up the stair as quiet as possible. Walking through the hall I tried to remember in what classroom they were.

E014, E015, E016, and like that I kept walking until I reached room E021. I couldn't see them, but because the door was open I could hear them.

"_Hmmm… Truth or dare?". _Guess I was just in time for the good part.

I listened, holding my laughter at some of the truths or dares.

"_Ok, so you said there was no one special in your life. Is there not even a girl that you like?"_ I heard Aoi ask. I raised an eyebrow and grinned, oh this was getting good.

I kept listening to the conversation, and I had to try really hard not to bust in there and yell "JUST FREAKIN KISS ALREADY!".

I waited a little longer until I heard snoring and slowly opened the door and walked in to see Aoi and Tsurugi cuddling together.

I took out my phone and snapped a picture. "This is gonna earn me weeks of amusement" I whispered with a sly grin plastered all over my face.

Something not many people knew about Aoi is that she's a deep sleeper, like, _really_ deep. It took me 2 lids, her stereo, a bucket of ice cold water and a lot of screaming to wake her up. She didn't like that.

I was really in war with myself about whether I should wake them up and help them escape or leave them there and hope that by a miracle they will finally admit their feelings.

(_Good Tenma _/ **Evil Tenma **/ Normal Tenma)

_Come on, wake them up. Do you really wanna leave them here by themselves?_

**Of course he does! it's to help them get together, not to be a jerk. You're the good conscious, you should know the difference.**

_Well… yeah-_

Uh guys.

**Helping his best friend get the guy of her dreams is a nice thing to do right?**

_Yes but-_

**So shouldn't you support him in that?**

Guys-

_He might have good intensions but that doesn't necessarily mean that what he is doing is the best thing to do._

Guys I-

**It might not be the best thing to do but it sure is the most fun thing to do, he he.**

_Leaving them her in an abandoned school only for your own amusement is mean and selfish!_

**So what!**

SHUT UP! You guys are my conscious so stop ignoring my and listen! I'm gonna leave them here, but not for my own amusement. They obviously like each other, but they will never admit it if I let them out.

I made my decision and started to walk for the door. I looked back one more time and whispered "Sorry Aoi, but you'll thank me for this one day.

I once I had walked all the way back to the basement I sighted and said "Tsurugi you better not mess up.".

I walked down the stairs and climbed through the little door, once I was outside I walked home thinking of a way to explain to Aki-nee why I was outside at midnight.

Oh well, it was worth it.

**And? I don't really like this chapter. Please review, follow and/or favorite!**

**XXX Love D.**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT! SOPA fucks us all

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A FUCKING WARRRRR!


End file.
